


Is Kissing the Homies Gay?

by Anonymous



Series: Short n’ Sweet [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jemmie Madison makes an appearance, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, extremely french lafayette, kind of an oxymoron but that’s okay, short but sweet, tiktok reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Is kissing the homies gay?”“Oh-mees?”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Short n’ Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Sept, Huit, Neuf

“Is kissing the homies gay!” John exclaimed, not looking up from his phone. It was supposed to be a question, but he said it as though he was very familiar with the video playing.  
  
“Is kissing the homies gay?” He repeated, actually asking this time as he sat up on the couch. “Obviously not,” Hercules ridiculed from the other end of the couch, not looking at John. “Kiss me then,” Laurens replied, leaning towards Herc.

Hercules laughed, losing focus on his show to glance at John. “Oh, you’re serious?” he asked. John nodded. Herc sighed, but moved to kiss Laurens anyways. John pulled away with a contagious smile, letting Herc go back to his show with a slight grin. His hand now rested on John’s outstretched legs.

“Lafy!” John yelled. Lafayette apparently was able to hear him from across the apartment and came walking out from the bedroomwith his hair sticking out of it’s ponytail in weird spots. “ _C’est le premier heur dans le jour. Qu’est merde alors ton problème_? “ Laf asked, so tired he couldn’t even be bothered to speak in the common language of the household.

“Is kissing the homies gay?” John asked him. “Oh-mees?” Laf asked, making John giggle. “Yes, homies. Is kissing them gay?” he asked again. “No, I don’t see an issue with it,” the Frenchman shrugged. 

“Gimme kisses then,” John said, making grabby hands over the back of the couch, reaching out for Lafayette. He chuckled, then leaned down to press a kiss to John’s nose, cheeks, and finally his lips. “I’m going back to bed,  _ je veux dormir _ ,” Laf said, walking back to the bedroom. “We can’t understand you when you speak  en français , dear,” Hercules called out, reminding him of his slip. “That’s the point,” Lafayette said before shutting the door to the outside world.

“Where’s Alex?” John asked Herc. “I don’t know. Work, maybe? Or class,” Hercules suggested. The door at the end of the hallway reopened and out walked Alex. “There you are,” John smiled, and Alex walked over.

“Is kissing the homies gay?” Laurens asked him, making Alex laugh. Instead of answering, he just leaned over the couch and pressed a kiss to John’s lips as sweetly as he could. “I guess that’s a no. Or maybe a yes? I still got a kiss,” John said triumphantly.

“You’re dumb,” Alex laughed. “One, I could hear you from the bedroom. Two, we’re your fucking boyfriends, Jack. We would’ve kissed you if you had just said ‘can you kiss me?’” John was left speechless. “He’s right,” Herc commented quietly.

“Oh, shut up. Let me have my moments,” John said, pouting. “Fine. It’s not gay. Here’s a kiss,” Alex said, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to John’s lips once more. “Thank you,” John said, smiling again.

Alex rolled his eyes, giving John’s shoulder a pat. He walked around the couch and plopped himself in Hercules’ lap. “Oh, Herc, I’m your boyfriend and would like a kiss. Would you give me a kiss?” he asked, over exaggerating his words. John scoffed with a smile. “Of course I would, Alex,” Herc said, following through with his promise.

“Bullies,” John said, sticking his tongue out at the two of them. “Love you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a tall tree to spoon. Goodnight,” Alex said, standing up and walking into the bedroom. 


	2. Dix

Thomas set his phone down on the table, then backed up. He sat down on top of James’ homework strewn across his desk. “Jemmie, is kissing the homies gay?” he asked. “Yes,” James answered succinctly, vaguely annoyed at Thomas getting in the way of doing work. 

“Would you kiss me anyway?” Thomas pushed, and James went red. “Yes,” he repeated, placing his hands on the sides of Thomas’ face to kiss him deeply. 

“Jemmie,” Thomas gasped. “You asked,” James shrugged. Thomas slid down to straddle James’ lap and kissed him hard. “Thomas!” James exclaimed, scandalized. “James,” Thomas replied in a sultry tone of voice while wrapping his arms around James’ neck. 

“Lord forgive me,” James mumbled, pressing Thomas’ back into his desk with a forceful kiss, making Jefferson laugh and squeal in surprise with his mouth on Madison’s.


End file.
